


James

by danifaith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky x Reader, F/M, Female Reader, James barnes x reader, bucky is so sweet in this honestly, bucky loves being called james by the reader, bucky trash #1, fem!reader - Freeform, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform, more flowers, punk!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifaith/pseuds/danifaith
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes is stuck with feelings for you, a gentle soul that always give him flowers.





	James

Bucky didn't consider himself a bad person. Obviously, he dressed a little different from the rest of his school, but that didn't mean he was a bad person. But with his black leather jacket and his habit of getting tattoos, he could see where people could find him slightly intimidating. On the other hand, take one look at how he was with Steve Rogers and people calmed down quite a bit. Now, some people thought he was in love with Steve. That was until they saw they way he looked at you. 

You and Bucky seemed to be polar opposites. While he was generally roped into the punk community, you could be found with the gardening geeks and theater nerds. You could always be found singing songs from the school musicals.   
You would often buy little pots, fill them with flowers, and give them to Bucky. “To brighten up your day!” you would exclaim cheerfully. Little do you know, Bucky kept every one of the plant pots and they were scattered around his room. He watered them and fertilized them and kept them in peak condition. 

He considered the flowers some of the greatest gifts anyone had ever given them. You had taken the time to buy cute pots and fill them with flowers, and then to give them to Bucky. He was floored the first few times you did it. He demanded to know if it was some kind of joke or if you thought he was someone else. Any other person may have freaked out and ran off, but not you. You simply smiled and said, “Of course, they're meant for you, James.” And another thing, you called him James, a thing that no one else did, not even Steve. And with anyone else, he would have protested. 

But not you, never you. The very way your voice sounded when calling him by his little-used first name made feelings stir in the pit of his stomach. Your voice was melodic and sweet, two words Bucky never thought he'd used to describe someone's voice; hell, he never thought he'd be describing someone's voice. Yet he was in his Algebra 2 class daydreaming about you while staring at you and thinking about the flowers in his room. 

“Barnes! If you could stop daydreaming about your lady friend over there, that'd be great.” Bucky looks back over at you and notices a deep blush spreading across your face. Muttering an apology, he goes back to daydreaming about you. He wonders if he asked you out, would you say yes? Or would he end up embarrassed by a soft rejection? He decided to ask you after class, hoping with all of his heart that you say yes. 

Soon, the bell rings. He rushes after you and asks you to meet him by the school swimming pool, even though it's a known place where the punks hang out. He figures by being in his element, he can muster up the confidence to ask you out. He says five o'clock, knowing by that time the pool is relatively empty. He gets there at 4:30, not wanting to be late, only to find you've done the same thing. You're dressed differently than you were during the school day. Instead of your white jeans and pale pink tunic, you're wearing lavender shorts that go down to your knees and a white t-shirt. You greet him quietly, as you always do.

“Hello, James, how are you?”

“I'm good, doll, thanks for meeting me here.” Bucky replies. Your gentle smile eased Bucky's nerves ever so slightly. He knew even if you rejected him, the two of you would still be friends and you'd likely still give him flowers. But why would give him flowers if you didn't like him in the first place? 

 

“Can I ask why you wanted to meet? I didn't figure you'd want to talk after what happened in algebra....” your voice trails off. 

“What happened in algebra was my fault, not yours. Either way, he wasn't wrong, I was daydreaming about you. Which leads me to why I asked you to meet. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner.” Bucky asks. 

“James, I'd love to go out to dinner with you. When?” you ask excitedly. 

“ Now if you'd like.”

“That sounds wonderful!” You exclaim. You both head out to the school parking lot, slowly walking towards Bucky's motorcycle. He swings his legs over the bike and grabs two helmets, handing one to you. You toss one leg over the bike and put the helmet on. Bucky starts the motorcycle and zooms out of the parking lot, immediately after putting his helmet on. He speeds toward the local diner.

When you arrive there, you pull off your helmet and hand it to Bucky. After pulling off his own helmet, Bucky wraps an arm around you and you both walk into the diner. You take a seat at a booth and Bucky moves to sit across from you. You both order bacon cheeseburgers and fries with milkshakes. (If you don't eat meat or animal products, just fill in whatever you would eat.) While waiting for your order you and Bucky chat a bit. 

“So can I ask why you wanted to have dinner?” you ask. Bucky gives you a small smile. 

“ I've liked you for a while, and I figured you like me, too. Seeing as you keep giving me all of those flowers.” A blush spreads across your face quickly. 

“Oh, those? I can stop if you'd like.” you murmur, looking down. 

“I'd love it if you didn't, they really do brighten my day.” he replies.

Soon, your food comes. You both wolf it down hungrily. You pull your wallet out to pay your half. 

“No, no, I asked you out, I'll pay.” Bucky offers smoothly, pulling out his own wallet. After a few minutes arguing, you decide to let him pay. You walk out of the restaurant with Bucky's arm wrapped around your waist, just the same as when you walked in. He tosses you the helmet.

“Can I give you a ride home? I assume you walked to school to meet me?” he asks.

“That'd be lovely.” you agree. After a short drive, you arrive at your house. Bucky gets off the bike and walks you to your front door. 

“May I kiss you?” Bucky asks gently. After your breathy 'yes', he leans forward and kisses you softly. Your hands move up around his neck and begin to toy with his long hair. He lets out a sigh when you do so, breaking apart moments later. 

“God, doll, you're killing me.” he says, voice quiet but rough. Your hands grip his hair tighter as you pull him down for another kiss, this one slightly more heated as Bucky's hands grab your waist and his tongue slips into your mouth. He pulls back slowly, lips slightly puffy from kissing you. He gently places kisses down your neck, before pulling away with a sense of finality. He removes your hands from his neck and grasps them tightly. 

“Doll, would you like to be my girl?” Bucky asks quietly.

“I'd love that, James.”


End file.
